DX - DirectX 11 Engine and Tools Wiki
Welcome to the DX - DirectX 11 Engine and Tools Wiki A wiki regarding DX: a soon-to-be open-source DirectX 11 game engine and toolset. Engine: C++/LUA/XML Tools: C# Why will you be releasing all of your hard work open-source? Back when I was younger, I never was a programmer, it may be hard to believe, but we all have to start somewhere! When I started programming, I was really interested in Computer Games, so, when I was on holiday one year, I drafted up a role-playing game called "Origin". After this, I found a nice community dedicated to developing online 2D role-playing games, which had an open-source Visual Basic 6 engine, which used DirectX 7. That place was where I started programming. Members there helped me out when I needed help and when I became more confident, I started giving back. I'm a strong believer in how much work you can get done with self-motivation, but I completely understand the fact that sometimes you need a head-start to get you going. If you're willing to learn, then I'm willing to help you out and hopefully others will too. Hopefully if you are in the same position I was when I started, you'll like to give back to the online community sometime in the future! If you have any enquiries, just send me a message! Cheers, Niall Weedon What is DX? DX is a 2D and 3D game engine, primarily developed during a university game development unit, to run a game based around the art of stealth, and player-to-player relations to achieve a common goal, based mainly on one map with at least one playable game mode. However, as the project progressed, things happened and I decided to continue with developing a game engine, designed in two parts: a client, coded in Win API and DirectX11; and a server, which handles all of the game mechanics, connection and interfacing between clients. Each server will by default handle up to 8 players. However, the client source code has been designed to facilitate two modes: single-player and multi-player which lea d to the instantiation of different classes. The best thing about this engine and it's accompanying tools is that it will be '''completely open-source! '''A release date has not been decided yet, but here are a few of the features that will be available to you when it does: *DirectX 11 Graphics Engine and Shader pipeline, including Vertex, Pixel, Hull and Domain shaders by default. *Stable and well-commented source code. *3D Model converting tool: by default, the importer supports Waveform OBJ (*.obj) and Kaydara/Autodesk FBX (*.fbx). FBX importing does not use the FBX SDK, but still supports '''ASCII and Binary formats, from the FBX 2006 format. '''This tool also exports height maps and sky boxes with the click of a button! *Easily readable XML map format: all types of game map are stored in an XML file, easily altered through any text editor. *LUA scripting engine: This engine is not just for programmers! The more complex features of the engine such as mesh manipulation and rendering will be exposed to the scripting engine. *Developer Mode: The engine will also implement a 'Developer Mode' in Debug builds of your game. This means that scenes can be built while the engine is running, right before your eyes! *...and more! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse